If you get turned into a brown furred creature
by mythamagica
Summary: this is pointless. if you do not like pointless, then ignore this. Atemu, Pharaoh of a kingdom far, far away, falls asleep and, invoking the wrath of an old lady, gets turned into brown furred creature. now he needs to change back. but how will he?


This is something i thought up when reading a Beauty and the Beast with the YGO cast story. i thought, hey it should have a kuriboh! what? its furry, its brown, and it has little funny looking legs and ridiculously big claws. Beauty and the Beast with no suspense, romance, or point, but with an extra twist to make up for it. read on peoples.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, Pharaoh Atemu lived in a big fancy castle. In said big fancy castle, there was a big fancy courtroom, and in the big fancy courtroom, said Atemu was bored out of his wits, listening to people and their ridiculous problems. This one happened to be about the riveting story of how the paint kept on coming off the fence because of rain. Fascinating, isn't it. Anyway, said Pharaoh was trying not to fall asleep, and he was only half-succeeding. Yes, he was sleeping with his eyes open.

The lady who was talking about the horrors the rain was doing to her fence stopped, and saw that Atemu was not listening. In an outrage, she shouted out loudly, and Atemu woke up, and looked around for the source of the noise. Eventually, he calmed down, and he asked what was wrong.

"You impertinent Pharaoh! How dare you ignore a young woman who asks for help!" as the woman was not very young, and was a lot closer to the sixty year old section of the age spectrum, Atemu decided not to comment on this.

Back to the old lady. "You should be trying to find a way to help the paint stay on my fence! You shouldn't be sleeping! For this, I shall curse you! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Atemu, who was finally awake, realized something. "Wait, you have the power to curse me, but you can't fix your fence?"

"Of course not, silly. I have a curse-in-a-jar, its only a one time use, but its really simple." The lady said, while taking out a small black jar. She opened the jar and said, "Now! Impertinent Pharaoh! You shall be cursed to become a monster, with lots of brown fur, as well as large claws, and green limbs! This curse shall last until you pay proper respect to all others! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Atemu, who was surprised, grew thick, brown fur, and as his limbs changed to be green and topped with big claws, and as he changed size and shape so that he was no longer recognizable. The old lady, who was not done, said, "You shall be sealed in this little cottage until you learn respect!"

"Is there any other way to change back?" Atemu thought.

Conveniently, the old lady continued, "The only other way to change back is for someone to make you a snickerdoodle!"

"HUH?!"

"That's the only downside to the curse-in-a-jar"

"Oh."

"Now, Be Banished!"

And thus Atemu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He appeared in a little cottage, just outside of town, and he was at a loss of what to do. He decided that he should find out more about the snickerdoodle. He put on a cloak, and he went into town to try and find a book on snickerdoodles. In the library, he read about them, and found out that they were very delicious cinnamon sugar cookies. Thus, Atemu decided that he should gather ingredients for a snickerdoodle so that someone could some day make them, and he could be free. After he got the ingredients, he went back to the cottage, and waited, and survived.

About a week later, Yugi went out in the woods just outside of town, and he saw a small cottage. He decided to investigate it, and he went up to the door. He was about to knock on the door, when suddenly, a large shadow loomed over his head. Tensing up, Yugi turned around, and what he saw made him gasp in shock: He saw a… kuriboh. Yes, he saw a cuddly, fluffy kuriboh.

"Hey! It's a real duel monster! How cool! Awwww, you're so cute!" Yugi exclaimed, obviously ecstatic about seeing a real live duel monster. "What's your name?"

The very surprised Kuriboh replied, 'Atemu'

Yugi was startled. Then, he asked, "Did you just speak in my head?"

'I guess'

"Ok, Atemu! Oh, you're named after the Pharaoh, aren't you?"

'I guess you could say that'

"Cool! My name's Yugi. Nice to meet you, Atemu."

'Likewise.'

(_a/n Ok, be honest, who expected that? If you did, here's a snickerdoodle, in honor of my really random story)_

"Do you live anywhere nearby?" Yugi asked. "I would love to see where you live"

'Right this way'

Eventually, Atemu and Yugi ended up in front of the cottage. This particular cottage looked like it came right out of a story book. It was pale yellow, with pale blue roof tiles, and a little red brick chimney coming out of the roof. There was also a small garden, and small rows of flowers in flower pots. The whole place was surrounded by a picket fence, that was white, and that had a little sign that said "Welcome" in elegant and intricate wording.

"Wow! This place is so cute! Do you really live here?"

'Yes, for now. I used to live somewhere else, but when I was changed into this form, I also had to move'

"How did you get changed?"

'Well, I was supposed to be listening to this old lady and her problems with the rain messing up her fence, but I fell asleep, and she got ticked off and used a curse-in-a-jar to curse me until someone gave me the cure or I learned my lesson. Unfortunately, as with the generic fairytale, I cannot tell you what the cure is."

"Are you allowed to give hints?"

'Sure, look around the house. I already have everything you need in here.'

"Ok!" Thus began Yugi's exploration of the cottage in search of the cure. Using the thing that most people tend to ignore that we call logic, he thought about what Atemu had said. "I already have everything you need here" that meant that he would need more than one item, and since this was a magic spell, it would most likely need ingredients to make it. However, there was nothing magical around. Stumped, Yugi ended up going to the kitchen. He saw the opened cookbook, which so conveniently, and not at all intentionally (cough,cough), was opened at the snickerdoodle. He saw this, and asked Atemu, "Hey, can I try baking you a snickerdoodle?"

Atemu, who was very happy that his blatant clues had actually worked, nodded.

"Thanks, you know, I actually like to bake foods. My grandpa works at the little game store all day, and by dinner, he's always very tired, so I bake him foods to make him feel better." As Yugi said this, he was quickly and efficiently mixing all the ingredients together. When the dough was ready to be placed on the cookie sheet, Yugi asked Atemu if he wanted to decorate any of the cookies with the cookie cutters. He obliged, and they both had fun cutting out duel monster shapes in the cookies. Eventually, the cookies were in the oven, and Yugi was talking to Atemu.

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun."

'I did too, little one. I've never had this much fun in the palace. Thank you.'

"Wait, palace?"

'Ummmmm, yeah?'

There was a long silence. Suddenly, Yugi cheered, "So my assumption was correct after all!"

'What do you mean?'

"I thought it was weird that you were named after the Pharaoh"

'Oh'

"Hey, look, the cookies are done! Lets eat them!"

'Ok'

As soon as Atemu took a bite of the snickerdoodle, he began to glow, and when the glow was gone, a very surprised Pharaoh Atemu stood in place of the kuriboh.

"Thank you for helping me, little one."

"You're welcome, Atemu. However, can you stop calling me little one?"

"Sure. Why?"

"It reminds me of my shortness."

"Don't worry, I understand."

"Really?"

"Yup. I was the shortest one at the palace"

"Wow! We have something in common!"

And so Atemu and Yugi talked a lot about random stuff. Eventually, they remembered that he needed to get to the palace, and Atemu invited Yugi and his grandpa to live in the palace as advisors. He happily obliged, after getting Atemu to also promise that he would meet his friends, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu, as well as Ryou, Bakura, Jounouchi's sister Shizuka, and many more people, like Malik. After a little mayhem about the Pharaoh returning from being a kuriboh, they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

sorry for having Yugi act like a girl, but that seemed like the right way for someone to act around a kuriboh, especially if its Yugi in one of my stories, as i enjoy making the kid seem like the innocent, naive, and always able to make people happy person that he should be. thats one of my biggest problems with Anime, sometimes the characters act with OOCness just to make the plot work. like a sensitive person will ignore a person who is sad so that the main character of the episode can shine.


End file.
